The Thunderstorm
by rizahasdiana
Summary: Summary : Ketika badai datang, bagaimana Kyuhyun menenangkan adiknya Henry? KyuRy. RnR please?


Title : The Thunderstorm

Rate : K

Genre : Brothership, Family, Friendship

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Henry

Sumarry : Ketika badai datang, bagaimana Kyuhyun menenangkan adiknya Henry? KyuRy. RnR please?

Warning : Typos, Drabble(?)

Happy Reading!

C.S.M

Malam terlihat lebih gelap dan menakutkan. Panasnya udara menunjukkan bahwa akan terjadinya hujan akan segera datang. Kilatan cahaya jatuh kebumi dengan cepatnya. Diikuti dengan suara guntur yang memekakan telinga. Hujan pun akhirnya turun dari langit yang gelap. Badai datang. Itulah berita yang disiarkan pada pagi ini. Entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba semua lampu padam. Termasuk disalah satu kamar itu. Kamar yang dihuni oleh anak laki-laki berumur 4 tahun. Meninggalkan kesan menakutkan dengan padamnya lampu, kilatan cahaya yang terlihat diluar jendela kamarnya dan suara guruh yang datang setelahnya. Membuat anak itu ketakutan.

Anak yang diketahui bernama Henry itu pun menggulung dirinya didalam selimut, menutup telinga dengan tangan mungilnya dan membisikkan nama hyungnya. Ia benar-benar ketakutan. Ia tidak suka dengan suara petir. Dan ia sangat membencinya.

"hyung... kyu hyung"

"hyung... takut"

"hyung..."

Suara itu semakin lama semakin kecil dan diiringi oleh isakan tangis yang mulai keluar dari mulutnya. Bulir-bulir air mata pun jatuh dipipinya yang putih tersebut. Tapi sang kyu hyung belum juga menampakkan wajahnya dikamarnya. Sampai...

Petir menyambar dengan kerasnya. Ia pun segera keluar dari gulungan selimutnya dan berlari menuju pintu kamarnya dan membukanya dengan kasar. Henry pun melanjutkan langkah kecilnya dengan tergesa-gesa munuju kamar hyungnya yang ada disamping kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu kamar coklat itu dengan tidak sabar.

C.S.M

"hyung..."

Kyuhyun bergerak perlahan dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"hyung..."

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya. Ia terkejut melihat adiknya disebelah tempat tidurnya, menatapnya dengan mata yang menyiratkan ketakutan, bulir-bulir air mata tercetak jelas dipipi cubbynya serta badan yang bergetar.

"henly-ah.. ada apa?" kyuhyun bertanya. Jawabannya terlihat jelas diwajah Henry saat guntur bergemuruh lagi dan anak kecil itu menutup telinganya dengan tangn mungilnya.

Kyuhyun pun menggapainya dan mengangkatnya. Ia menurunkan Henry dipahanya dan memeluknya saat kilat menyambar dan Henry bergetar.

"hey.. tidak apa-apa. Hyung ada disini. Tenanglah"

Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan erat dan mengusapkan tangannya dipunggung Henry. Mencoba menenangkannya tetapi dengan hujan yang turun dengan deras dan suara guruh yang keras membuatnya kesulitan.

"Hyung..."

Henry menangis dengan kerasnya, berpegangan erat pada kaos yang dipakai kyuhyun.

"shhh... kembalilah tidur. Hyung ada disini, arra?"

Kyuhyun berbaring ditempat tidurnya dengan Henry didalam pelukannya. Ia membenarkan selimutnya untuk menutupi mereka berdua.

"Hyung?"

"hmmmm..."

"Apakah kilatnya tidak akan kemari?"

"tentu saja tidak. Sekarang tidurlah. Ini sudah malam dan kita berdua lelah" ucap Kyuhyun menutup matanya sambil menepuk-nepuk Henry. Mengantarkannya ke alam mimpi atau yang disebut Henry dengan lalalala dreamland.

C.S.M

Henry merasa aman dan nyaman dipelukan hyungnya itu. Hanya hyungnya yang ada disampingnya saat ia senang, takut dan sedih. Sedih saat kedua orang tuanya meninggalkan mereka selama berbulan-bulan diluar negeri untuk mengurus bisnis mereka itu kata kyu hyungnya saat ia menanyakan dimana appa dan ummanya. Ia merasa senang karena setidaknya ada hyungnya yang selalu menemaninya.

Henry pun mulai munutup matanya yang mulai terasa berat. Ia lelah. Lelah setelah sekian lama menangis.

Saat suara gemuruh dengan kerasnya terdengar lagi. Membuat rasa kantuknya menghilang lagi. Membuatnya kembali manangis.

C.S.M

Kyuhyun pun terbangun (lagi). Dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, membiarkan adiknya itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadanya. Sepertinya ia harus rela untuk tidak tidur malam ini.

"sshhhhh... tidak apa-apa, hyung disini. Tenanglah"

Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia pun berdiri sambil masih menggendong Henry dilengannya. ia menggoyang-goyangkan adiknya dengan perlahan. Sekali lagi mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

Selama 1 jam Henry terus menangis setiap kali petir menyambar. Saat sudah lelah, ia mendudukkan dirinya ditempat tidur. Terlalu lelah untuk berdiri. Dan ini sudah pukul 2 pagi.

Henry sudah lebih tenang setelah suara petir tidak terdengar lagi dan hujan mulai berhenti. Ia masih saja menggenggam erat kaos yang dipakai Kyuhyun, tidak mau melepaskannya seolah-olah jika ia melepaskannya ia tidak akan melihat Kyu hyungnya lagi.

Kyuhyun mulai merasakan dengkuran halus dari adiknya. Dengan perlahan ia merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidur, mencoba untuk tidak membangunkan adiknya yang masih dengan erat memeluknya. Setelah merasa nyaman ditempat tidur, ia menutupi tubuhnya serta adiknya dengan selimut dan melanjutkan tidurnya lagi setelah ia berharap tidak ada petir yang akan mengganggu tidur adiknya itu.

**END**

Okay~ saya minta maaf karena belum menyelesaikan Protect Our Baby dan My Lovely Magnae. o(╥﹏╥)o

Dan karena melihat Happy Together Kyuhyun dan Henry, saya jadi ingin membuat fanfict tentang mereka


End file.
